Darkness Took Control
by Ikumi2688
Summary: Mikan as in Sakura Mikan or Yukihira Mikan was finally betrayed by the people she most trusted. She was sad, frustrated, depressed, angry and many more. She finally decided to go to Alice Academy America without telling her so-called-friends and got 2 people to be her 'acquaintances'. Will she be able to forgive the betrayal? The most shocking is, she has never cried since then.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/ : HELLO! XD Well, this is my first FanFiction ever! I'm actually scared that people might hate my story.. So please be gentle with me :3 And I actually still don't understand how to publish a story XD**

**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was still early in the morning which was a shock for me because I'm early. I don't know why, but I have this feeling of something will happen.

Carefully, I slid open the door to my classroom, and _splash_. A pail of water poured on me with the pail hit my head and me socking wet.

"Aww, Mikan! Why are _you_ here?!" Anna went red, scolding me.

"Wh-what.. I'm socking wet here, and I'm the one to blame?!" I whined.

"Mikan, you screwer." Hotaru suddenly appeared, walking to me. "We took hours just to set up that trap for other person, and _you_ just come out of nowhere, being _early_." Nonoko said, emphasizing the word _you_ and_ early_ full with sarcasm.

"Then what am I gonna do?! I'm so cold now!" I whined, tugging Hotaru's clothes.

"I don't care, idiot. Now get lost." Hotaru rudely said, brushing off Mikan's hand of her.

"Sheesh. Fine, you meanie." I sulked and walked back to my dorm which is a One Star. At least not a spiderweb room :v

After done drying and changing, I went back to my classroom, running. But when I opened the door, I was hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Thanks for ruining our trap, idiot crybaby." Hotaru glared at me. I pouted at her.

"Yeah, Mikan. Our trap was ruined because of you." Anna suddenly showed up.

"If only you won't change into a morning person." Hotaru glared at me again.

"Why is everyone putting the blame on me?! How was I supposed to know, anyway?!" I sulked, being as annoying as ever.

"Shut up." Hotaru demanded.

"Who was that trap for, anyway?" I said as I stopped beside Hotaru's table.

"Someone less idiot than you." Hotaru said.

"That's mean."

"I know." She replied me back. I stormed away and sat on my usual seat. About ten minutes after, Narumi-sensei came in, wearing his usual cheerful smile. And as usual, only me and other few students greeted him back.

"Alright. Mikan-chan, the ESP is calling for you in his office. And other students, self studying! Make sure not to be noisy or Jinno-sensei will take over my class." He winked before walking to the door. Hmm, I wonder what Uncle wants to say.

I was now in front of his office, knocking about three times until a "Come in" was heard. I came in and took a seat in front of him.

"Yes, Uncle?" I asked. The ESP eyed me up and down before giving me a smile.

"Alright Mikan. The academy has sure about this and I called you to tell you about it." He stated.

"About what?" I asked again.

"We have examined it and we are sure you have the Nullification Alice along with SECI Alice which stands for Stealing, Erase, Copy and Inserting Alice." He explained.

"Well, I kinda has realised that." I shrugged, scratching the back of my head. I cocked my head to the left, signing him if they are any other things.

"You may also have this other Alice but it is still has no prove you have it. But I can't tell what it is." I nodded.

"And one more, we are still unsure whether you should transfer school for training or not." He explained again, making me go wide eyes.

"What? But I don't want to leave my friends!" I whined. Uncle smiled.

"It is still unsure."

* * *

I was now on my way back to class, thinking about what he said. I was about to open the door when I realised it was amazingly quiet. I thought of surprising them but stopped when I heard my name was mentioned.

"You know Mikan is very annoying, and yet how do you survive being with her, Hotaru?" A voice similar to Anna whispered, or maybe Anna, with Nonoko saying the same thing.

"I can't say no, she forces me every time. Thank God for the Baka Gun, I got to get rid of her by_ 1%_. What about you, Hyuuga? She always clings to you, doesn't she?" Hotaru replied, along with a question. Hotaru, that's cruel.

"What, you think I could stand her? I'm shocked she's not interested in me and I was happy of that, but then she became much more annoying than the now freaking fangirls." Natsume whispered, with an annoyed voice.

"I have to agree with Natsume. She's freaking annoying." Ruka snapped back.

"Yes, Natsume! I told you she was annoying but you didn't want to admit it! And now I'm less annoying, right? So please, hang out with me!" Wha- Permy, how could you say that? I thought we were sisters.

"Her mind is full of sweets, always sending me a headache when I read her mind." Obviously Koko said, also with Kitsu(Kitsuneme) mocking him.

While here, I was about to cry but held it in. I opened the door and pretended to be cheerful.

"Hey guys! What'cha doing?" I greeted them normally while they flinched and quickly went back to their seat.

"Hey guys, you know what?! I have more Alices!"

"I take that as bad news, thanks." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Aww! Don't you guys want to know what it is?!" I whined childishly, trying to take their attention.

"Not interested, thank you." Permy said, rolling her eyes. I puffed my cheeks. Suddenly, Yuu approached me.

"Sorry about them Mikan. They're just not in the mood. And I'd love to know your other Alices." Yuu said, smiling warmly.

"Really?! Okay I'll tell! It is-" Before I could tell him, someone interrupted.

"Why bother to know? This polka-dotted panties girl doesn't worth _your_ time." None other than Natsume Hyuuga, my huge rival. My face went red from angry, as Yuu tried to calm me down.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO YOU GUYS?!" I shouted, before running out of the classroom, trying not to cry. Fortunately, all the running made the tears stopped from coming out.

Yet, my chest hurt.

* * *

I wondered around the school, trying to find something to do. Even I have skippped the whole day of school. There goes my clean records.

I was now in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed while hugging my knees. For some reason, the tears have never came out.

_Knock. Knock._

I heard the door knocked, and I opened it unwillingly.

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" There stood Narumi in front of my room, concerned about me. I nodded weakly.

"All the teachers in schedule today reported to me that you weren't in their classes, are you really alright?" Narumi asked again.

"Yes. I just felt dizzy a little and Hotaru told me to take a rest." I lied, faking him a smile.

"Oh, I see. What a nice friend you has. If so, I'll be going." Narumi said, turned and walked away.

"She's a nice friend, isn't she?" I smiled sadly while closing the door. Then, I threw myself on my bed.

"Not even one of my friends came to visit me. So they really don't care, huh? They don't even feel guilty that they hurt me." I said sadly, drifting myself to a painful sleep.

**■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■NEXT DAY■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■**

I can't believe I slept from 7pm last night. And now, I was freaking early. It's just 5am in the morning, yet I am already on my way to class

The hallway was pretty dark, sending me chills down my spine.

It's an Ability Class meeting today, but I think I will go to the classroom first since I _accidentally_ left my books there.

I opened the door, sweating heavily. OhmyGod, I'm so scared..

I walked to my seat, finding a small stack of books on top of the table and took it in my hands. I suddenly found a folded paper on Hotaru's table, and curiously took it and read it.

_'What are we going to do, Hyuuga?'_  
_'Whatever you plan, I'm not involved.'_  
_'You're the one making her shout like an idiot. You better apologize.'_  
_'Not in a hell. YOU do.'_  
_'Come on, who wanna say sorry to that freak?'_  
_'Just do it, you're her bestfriend, after all, Imai.'_  
_'Fine. Only if you give me a thousand rabbits '_  
_'Deal. Now better stop because Jinno-sensei is technically staring at the both of us.'_

So, just apologizing to me costed a thousand rabbits? Fine. I crunched the paper and threw it at her seat. _Let's see if she ever apologize_. Now, I'm heading to the Special Ability Class.

When I entered the ability class, I suddenly when sleepy and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**~NORMAL P.O.V.~**

As Mikan slept soundlessly, the time went by so fast that even all the members of Special Ability has arrived. Everyone was so noisy, talking about how adorable Mikan was when she was asleep. Little did they know she was in a bad mood.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Mikan suddenly shouted while her body stood straight, scaring the hell out of everyone, including Tsubasa and Misaki. They have never seen Mikan this way.

"Oh, uhm.. I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble sleeping, that's all." Mikan apologised when she realised what she just did. And her fake smile seemed perfect that no one could tell it was fake.

"It's okay, Mikan. Today, we're having a party here like usual, so make sure you enjoy!" Tsubasa said, messing with Mikan's hair. Mikan just smile.

As the party went by, each and everyone enjoyed it except Mikan. She just sat in the corner, staring at the party.

"Mikan, come on! Let's have fun!" Misaki convinced Mikan to come.

"Nope. I'm really tired now." Mikan said, give her the puppy eyes while smiling.

"Aww.. Okay." Misaki said, poking Mikan's cheek. After Misaki left, Mikan's face turned into a frown as she felt her mouth hurts.

"Acting makes my mouth hurts." She said, holding both her cheeks and pressed it slightly. After that, the school day ends and Mikan walked back to her dorm. When she walked in front of Hotaru's lab, she heard some talking, so she stopped to hear more.

**~MIKAN'S P.O.V.~**

"You sure do?" This seemed like a guy's voice. I couldn't here clearly.

"Yes. Now give me my money." Hotaru said, and I heard the sound of rabbits crushing each other.

"What did she say?"

"Well, I simply said sorry for all of us and she said it's fine with the biggest annoying grin."

Wide eyes, I ran back to my room as fast as I can, hugging as tight as I could the book I held. I hope someone was here for me.

"Whoa, Mikan-chan!" Someone suddenly pulled my arms, forcing me to stop. I turned to look at none other than Narumi-sensei.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and I gladly shaked my head. Good thing for me I stopped from my habit of crying.

"Well, if that's so. Your uncle is calling for you. I'll go with you, okay?" I thought for a moment and nodded. And with that, we went to Uncle's office.

I knocked and came in, sitting down while Narumi stood beside me.

"Yes, Uncle?" I started. He looked at me with his fingers intertwined.

"About the other Alice.." He started, inly to be paused. I urged him to continue.

"To make it short, you has the Blue Flame Alice which is tied with Ice Alice." He explained simply, making my eyes went wide.

"Oh, really? And how do I actually have this Alice when my parents don't?" I demanded an answer, which I got a look of amusement in Uncle's eyes.

"I don't know. Neither do the higher-ups. But I started to notice this Alice of yours since last morning. And I think you somewhat possessed that Alice yourself." He said which I don't understand a single bit.

"So now I have Blue Flame Alice and Ice Alice along with the Nullification and SECI?" Uncle nodded. "Awesome."

"So Mikan. It has been decided that you can transfer school to train your Alice. But it's okay if you don't want to because you're a special student in Gakuen Alice." Uncle informed.

"Where?"

"America. Alice Academy America."

"When?"

"If you want to go, then, tomorrow at 5am is the earliest and next week is another option."

"How long?"

"About four and a half years."

"What if I can't speak English?"

"Don't worry, 100 percent students there are from Japan. They are transferred there only to train their Alice or simply changing school."

"Only me?"

"There are other student that is needed to transfer."

"And who is that?"

"Hijiri Youichi and Andou Tsubasa."

"That is odd. How come they have to transfer too?" I said along with the question.

"I don't know either. You three weirdly possesses the same Alice at the same time."

"Does that mean they have Blue Flame Alice and Ice Alice too?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll go and take the tomorrow's flight."

And there ends the session of questioning and answering and I and Narumi-sensei quickly went out. And I have a little chit-chat with him.

"Are you sure you want to go, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. But I have to."

"Why? I will miss you." He asked.

"Because it seemed like I'm an inconvenience to everyone here." I gave him the faint smile as we stopped walking.

"What? Mikan, everyone likes you." Narumi stated.

"If that so, then can you tell me what was that bad talk about me when I'm out?" I smiled at him, with the sarcasm look.

"Wh-what?" Narumi flinched, this side of me creeped him out.

"Try and look at the CCTV that was put in the classroom. I'll go to my room to pack." I said and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Narumi.

I walked to my room in an indeed fast pace, wishing for some peaceful time. As I arrived, I only pack some books and didn't pack the clothes since they are provided there. After that, I fell asleep straightly.

* * *

I woke up right at 4 in the next morning and got ready fast. When I went out my room, Narumi was already there, inviting me with a sad face.

"Don't make that face, Narumi-sensei. I'll miss you too. And only you." This time, I gave him my real smile.

"I've watched that video from the CCTV, Mikan-chan." He said, my heart ached.

"Don't worry, I'll make them pay." Narumi said again.

"No Narumi-sensei. I'd like you to keep that a secret and also please don't tell them I'm transfering until I've been gone for a month. After that you could do everything you want." I said, almost arrived at the airport in the academy. [There's an airport in GK]

"Mikan?"  
"Nee-chan?"

Two familiar voices called out to me as I smiled at them.

"Hey guys." I said, patting Youichi's head.

"You're going too, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Woah, Mikan. You've changed." Tsubasa noticed, I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"Can you say something that isn't as obvious as, _that_?" I said, walking past him and was about to board the plane but stopped.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." I said and continued with, "For not betraying my trust for you." My eyes showed pain, broken, sad and stabbed behind the lifeless eyes I now had. Yet, I could never cry.

"Send my regards to Misaki-senpai. Tell her I'm sorry for not telling." I told him.

I started to walk in the private airplane, and sit wherever I want. A few minutes later, Tsubasa and Youichi came in without saying a word.

About fifteen minutes after, the plane started to move and took turn on the air. I gave the academy one last look.

"Sayonara, minna-san." I said quietly before sleeping almost peacefully.

**~NATSUME'S P.O.V.~**

I was reading my manga as usual, the class was as noisy as usual, and it was pretty late as usual.

I heard the door slid open but I didn't even look. But when the classroom was so quiet, I turned to look. My jaw almost drop when I saw Narumi wearing some normal clothes instead of his usual girly clothes and he was giving us this scary aura.

"Sensei, you should punish Mikan since she has always been late this days. Including today." That pink haired freak said, probably trying to give that polka problems.

"Shut up!" Narumi suddenly snapped, scaring the hell out of everyone in the classroom, including me, the Natsume Hyuuga.

"I will give you guys tons of homework." Like hell I will do. "And any of you who don't do it, you'll know your punishment." He glared, technically at me.

And the day ends with Narumi giving tons of homework and badmood along with Jinno giving tons of homework and a lot more badmood. What is wrong with everyone.

**~MIKAN'S P.O.V.~**

It was almost night when I woke up, and the plane was actually landing. I coughed a little and took out my drink to drink.

"Mikan? What actually happened back there?" Tsubasa who was sitting behind me asked when he noticed I was awake.

"This and that.. and what you call it? Wait, why should I tell you?" I said in a bored tone while Tsubasa seemed to kept quiet.

About five or ten minutes after, we got off the plane only to be greeted by a teacher and some students. I tried to smile but I can't and it hurts, so I stopped.

"Welcome, welcome! You can call me Akari-sensei and I will-"

"Yeah, yeah. On with the rants." I said, rolling my eyes. That teacher somehow stopped babbling.

"I thought I told you to continue?" I scratched the back of my head playfully.

"Well, let's just go to the point. All three of you are Special Star and in the Dangerous Ability Class." She said, I nodded sleepily. The teacher sweatdropped.

"Uh-oh, and this students over here are the only Dangerous Ability Class." She said, pointing to a two guys and one girl. So now it has became six with two girls and four boys? Great.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I shrugged, yawning while closing my mouth with my right hand.

"So, Sakura Mikan right? This girl, Sasaki Myou is your roommate. Now you both may go to your room." That teacher said, and that Sasaki Myou led us to our room.

Our journey was indeed very quiet. This Sasaki Myou has dark hair that slightly past her shoulder, her front hair fully covered her left eyes.. Her clothes are quiet messy, which gave me the thought she is popular.

"Can we.. be friends?" She suddenly spoke, while I flinched.

"Sure. But I'm not that friendly." I said, looking down my shoes. That girl kept quiet.

And we finally arrived and we entered the room.

I gawked at the room before my eyes. It's perfect like a 10 stars hotel it even have two king sized bed which means one for me, one for Myou.

I just put my bag, this and that, and went to sleep.

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

**A/N : LOL XD .. I know there's a lot of these kind of stories already.. but I can't help it because I like this very muchhh! Nyehehe :3 And I actually could make this story to more than 20K words XD but since I first made this story for my bestfriend, she requested me to make it shorter. I actually made her read some of my FanFic that has more than 20K words XD and this is my first FanFiction I've published in this site (That's why I call it first XD)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And please tell me if something is wrong since I am still a newbie to begin with (Is that even the right sentence? XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Pfft XD Thanks guys for the review especially YOU :3 Anyways, I can't understand Spanish so please review in English :) and here is Chapter 2. Enjoy~!**

**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 2

Here I am, waking up at 6:30am, took a bath, and sat in front of this mirror table.

"Hair." I said, feeling like punching the mirror. I let down my pigtails and was holding my front hair. I grabbed a scissor and cut it into a pretty cool long sided front hair, just like Myou's. Only that I clipped it so half of my eyes were seen. I left the back hair down.

"Cute. But I think you don't need this." Myou suddenly appeared, pulling out the clip from my front hair. I cried in pain. Glaring at Myou, I snatched the clip back and clipped my hair and stood up and pinched Myou's forehead.

"Come! We're going to be late." Myou said, pushing me towards the door. I opened it and saw Akari-sensei in front of my door, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Oh, you're here. Come. I'll introduce you to the class." Akari-sensei said, pulling me from Myou.

"Don't touch me, happy-go-lucky." I glared at the teacher, she immediately let go of me. Without any minutes walking, we already arrived in front of the classroom. She told me to wait outside, as usual.

"Mikan~" Myou's voice rang in my ears. I turned around to see her and she's there, pulling the clip out again. But this time, she ran away. I ran as fast as I could to catch her.

**~NORMAL P.O.V.~**

As Akari (Akari-sensei) walked in the classroom, the class remained the same which is not too noisy, not too quiet. Just some whispers around.

"Alrighty, class. Please give me all of your attention." And she received all the attention in the classroom.

"Good. Today we have a new student from Alice Academy Japan, a very special student. You may come in." Akari-sensei invited. But after a few seconds, no one came in.

"Mikan.. Mikan?" Akari-sensei called her, but there's still no answer.

All of a sudden the window in the classroom broke and shattered everywhere, revealing two students jumping in from the window. Mikan.. and.. Myou.

Mikan was panting while standing straight, she looked around and stopped panting.

"Sakura Mikan. Annoys me and I'll make your life a living hell." She said, flipping her front hair and clipped them back using the clip she snatched from Myou before breaking the glass window by jumping in. "Sorry for the window." She shortly apologised.

"SO COOL!"

She looked at the boys with a disgusted look when she saw the boys were drooling and have hearts in their eyes while the girls has this sparkling glint in their eyes. Ecxept for some students.

"Oh my God! You're so cute! What is your Alice?!" A guy shouted.

"Thanks and I have Nullification and SECI, Blue Flames and Ice Alice." She answered, the whole class was awestruck though some didn't show it.

**~MIKAN'S P.O.V~**

"Okay! That will be all! Okay, Mikan, you're gonna have a partner and that will be, Sasaki Kyou!" The teacher said. Wait, what? Sasaki Kyou? Sasaki?

Suddenly, I heard something was piercing the air and immediately turned to that sound as my eyes widened. An arrow was coming towards me.

I tch-ed, ducked, used the Telekinesis Alice that I copied to open the door and immediately used my Blue Flame Alice on whoever standing there. And fortunately, that person was the one shooting class gasped.

"Fuck off." I glared at the guy, before walking to the empty seat at the very end of the classroom. All the eyes eyed me carefully.

While I was walking, I saw a leg in front of me, trying to trip me over. Instead, I stepped on them and looked at the girl who groaned in pain.

"Slut. Bitch. Slut. Bitch. Slut. Bitch." I murmured as I continued walking, cursing on whoever stared at me.

"Sa-Sakura-san, I appreciate that you caught this guy, but please, the fire is spreading all over!" Akari-sensei complained.

Muttering curses, I disappeared the flames and froze the guy who was about to run using my Ice Alice.

"Th-Thank you, Sakura-san." She said, as I coughed a bit.

"Today is supposed to be art lesson but I have a meeting so, be quiet!" Akari-sensei said, running out of the classroom while pulling the "Arrow" guy with her.

"Who's that anyway?" I asked Myou who has followed me since I walked to my seat.

"He's somewhat a troublemaker. That's what the teachers call him. He's in our class and he's been making a lot of trouble and yet, no teacher could capture him. That's why he's transferred here, anyway." She explained every detail of him.

The class was extremely quiet for a reason, but suddenly they bursted noisier than ever. They started to gather around me and this Kyou guy who was actually sleeping. Some were even taking pictures of him, probably fangirls.

"Sorry but photos are not allowed." I stared blankly at them. They stared at me back.

"Yea, whatever." They surrendered after losing the staring contest with me. But they were still taking pictures of him. This girls annoyed me.

"I thought I said 'Annoys me and I'll make your life a living hell'?" I said, snapping the table with both my hands.

"Tch. Be quiet!" Kyou suddenly woke up, scolding me for fucking business. I stared at his dark indigo orbs.

"Tch." With that, I teleported away_**(Take note she already copied a lot of**_** alices)**.I was just trying to defend him, what the hell?!

**~KYOU'S P.O.V.~**

What the hell is wrong with that new girl?! Making noises and sulked away when I got mad. The girls and boys around me looked terrified of something. Me, probably. And when I saw two girls holding a fucking camera, I raised an eyebrow.

"What, are, you, doing?" I said in a low yet harsh tone, glaring at those girls.

I was about to use my Alice on them, until someone grabbed my hand. Myou.

"We need to talk." She said boldly. With that, I gave the girls one last glare and went outside the classroom to talk with Myou.

"What?!" I asked, a total badmood.

"Mikan was helping you." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mikan?" I asked again, making Myou went red.

"That girl you shouted on!" She shouted. My eye twitched. This girl really has the nerves to shout on me.

"Those camera girls?!" I said, shouting back.

"No, idiot! The one that teleported away!" She shouted again, while I 'Ouh'~ed.

"What about her?" I asked, Myou's eyes twitched angrily.

"Tch. You're so dense! You shouldn't have scolded her! She was trying to help you there!" She scolded me, as if I care.

"Better apologise. Now." She demanded. I raised an eyebrow playfully at her.

"Why are you so worked up about her?" A smirk appeared on my lips. A smirk was also plastered on her face. What is going on here.

"Because I finally got a friend." She said. "Now apologise." She glared at me. Shit.

"Fine. What was her name again?" I asked her with a poker face.

"Sakura Mikan. She is your partner. Special Star, Dangerous Ability. Have more than 1 Alice, like you." She gave me full report. I held my hand in front of her face, telling something like, "Talk to my hand."

She rolled her eyes and shooed me away. I walked out of the building after glaring daggers at her.

I walked and walked and walked until I realised I'm going to nowhere. Where am I heading to anyway? I don't even know where that girl is.

Speaking of that girl, what is that big round figure under the tree? Is it that girl? I walked closer to get a closer look.

Yes, it was her, hugging her knees, look into into her knee, like a kid. Her hair was flowing freely.

Suddenly, her phone rang and I immediately hid behind the big Sakura tree and peeked at her. She looked at the caller identity before answering reluctantly.

Right after she put it on her ears, she pulled it backwards slightly and neared it back. Someone was shouting, maybe?

"Yeah, gomen, Misaki-senpai." She apologised to whom called senpai. Straight after, she pulled it away back.

"Yeah, whatever! Be glad I told you. Aren't Tsubasa-senpai also here?!" She shouted and paused for 4 seconds.

"Senpai, don't tell any of my, friends. I've made a deal with Narumi to not tell them until I've been gone for a month. Ask Narumi-sensei if you want the detail." She said again, making me curious.

"But-"

"Hey, I'm a human, too! Don't tell them!"

"If you dare to do that, I will ask Persona to 'personally' talk to you." She said with dead end, pulling away the phone. But before she flicked it off, she said something.

"I hate you, Misaki-senpai!" And with that, she off the phone.

"What are you doing eavesdropping to other's conversation?" She suddenly said, making me flinch. Was she referring to me?

"Yes. You. Kyou." She said. I came out from behind the tree and sat beside her.

"Why are you sitting on the ground when there's a bench beside the tree?" I asked, trying to make her forget whatever happened.

"It's more comfortable this way. Why is there a Sakura Tree in America and in this kind of time, really?" She asked.

"Alice Academy America uses a strong barrier that resembles Japan. No one knew how that was built, anyway." I explain shortly. Taking a deep breath, I tried to apologise.

"Hey. I'm sorry about just now, okay?" I said half-heartedly as she looked at me suspiciously.

"Only if you treat me five dollars." She said childishly, a pointing whatever dollars with her fingers. I looked at her curiously before smirking evilly.

"That's two dollars not five dollars." I said, pointing to her hand which show two and not five fingers.

She looked questioned for a second before realizing and blushed madly while looking on the ground. I laughed.

**! BACK IN GAKUEN ALICE !**

**~NATSUME'S P.O.V.~**

The class in the morning went weirdly like yesterday. Narumi in normal clothes and sending scary aura, all the teachers looked at us angrily and that Polka didn't come for two days already. Don't forget the hundreds ton of homeworks.

And I suddenly have this feel of heartbreak. Facepalm.

"Is it the end of the world or something?" I muttered as me and Ruka walked aimlessly around the school ground. Chit chatting about nonsense.

"It's sure not but I think I miss Mikan's loud mouth." Ruka confessed while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your stupid mouth. Two faces." I said as I shoved my hands into my pocket.

"Pretty funny that those words came from you." Ruka muttered which I accidentally heard. I glared dagger at him as he laughed nervously and he left to his room immediately.

"MIKAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY-" I heard Misaki shouted on the phone and I reluctantly stopped on the spot to hear it.

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" She shouted again. I wonder what's happening?

She paused.

"Yeah. But Narumi told me you ordered him and me not to tell anyone? Oh, who cares?! I'M TELLING THEM!" She shouted, making me more curious. Then there she goes again, pausing.

"I'll ask, but I'll definitely tell them." Then, she paused without a second.

"Mikan, they're human, they have feelings. They need to know." She said, emphasizing the word 'need'.

"Whatever you say, Mikan. I'm still telling." Then suddenly, her face turned into a frown after listening to the reply. And then looked back at her phone and flicked it off.

"What was that?" I approached her. She panicked.

"I, uhh-um.. Mikan.. I.. well.. uhh.. Sorry, but I have works to do!" She ran off as I eyed her suspiciously.

"Hell is that?" I asked to myself as I sat under the Sakura tree, feeling Mikan's presence beside me.

"Sorry for what I did, Mikan. Please come back." I muttered as Mikan's blushing face suddenly came to my mind.

I mentally slapped myself.

Getting up, I went to Imai's lab to find her.

"Imai. Have you seen that Polka?" I asked her as she stared at me.

"How did you open the locked door, and no, I haven't." She answered. Suddenly, a creepy smile appeared on her lips.

"I could help you find her for 1000 rabbits." She demanded money. Damn this moneywhore.

"It's not like I care anyway." I said and left immediately. As I walked, I saw that bitch Luna and stopped her on the spot.

"Hey bitch." I greeted her with an insult as my cheeks went red because I was slapped by her.

"I'm not a bitch, you asshole." She insulted me back.

"What have you done to Mikan?" I glared at her as she raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a weird with questioning look.

"What are you talking about? Didn't she... Oh well. How should I know? It's not like I'm her friend or something." She answered me as she changed her gaze to something else.

"Yes you are. You've been hanging out with her lately." I glared at her again.

"Yeah. That's because.. she were lonely since _you_.. and the others ignored her presence." She said, pushing and pushing my chest with her finger as if scolding me.

"And do you know? She didn't even cry a single tear." She said.

"You should appreciate her presence because I do. And that's because, she's the only one that doesn't care about my mistakes from the past, unlike you guys that keep and keep hating me for that." She said, walking past me as I can't stop her because I was frozen.

"And you'll know where she's been gone all this time soon because I'll make that happen soon." She said as her footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Bitch." I managed to shout in a low voice.

"When I told Mikan you guys call me a bitch, she convinced me by saying she's also a bitch if I am." She said again before continue walking until no footsteps were heard.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I kicked on the nearest wall while cursing the same word over and over again.

* * *

**A/N : XDXDXDXDXDXD! Here guys. I hope you won't hate me because I made Luna a good girl XD cause I believe 90% of the readers hate Luna so bloody much :( But I like Luna, sorry XD**

**Review Please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : AhhMahGadd~! Sorry for the late.. late update . I have an exam last week and my mom forbid me from using the laptop or android for two weeks T^T And, well.. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy~!**

**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**~GAKUEN ALICE~**

**~A Month After~**

**~Normal POV~**

It has already been a month since Mikan's lost. Everyone in the classroom has turned very gloomy. Even Hotaru has leveled up to the _World Ice Queen_ and Natsume hasn't talked even to Ruka.

And it means, the secret of Mikan's lost will be revealed.

The class has been very quiet since then.

"..." Narumi entered the classroom, saying nothing. He slammed the book on the Teacher's Table and looked sternly at the class.

"Today I have an important announcement." Narumi stated, which was a shock to the whole class because he would never say anything and start the lesson or would just immediately leave after taking the attendance.

"It's about Mikan." Immediately, the whole students shot up their head to listen.

"As you know, Mikan hasn't been to classes since last month." He started. Even Natsume was intently listening.

"She has moved to America. That's all." Narumi ended his 'long' speech and immediately walked to the door.

A sudden _Tap _sound was heard in the silence. Everyone turned to that sound and was shocked to see the_ 'World Ice Queen'_ has froze with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You.. You're lying.." Hotaru managed to say that two words. What could she do? After all, she is the only friend who has lightened up her day.

Narumi stopped on his spot to glance at the kid though it was more like a glare.

Then, a slammed was heard on the very back of the classroom. Natsume was standing with his hand snapped on the table and his bangs covering his painful crimson eyes.

"This is no joke, Narumi!" He stormed to the front and grabbed Narumi by the collar.

"What makes you think I'm joking, huh, Natsume?" Narumi glared at him. Natsume immediately let go and fell on the floor.

"But.. why.." Natsume stared on his palms, gripping it hard even it hurts.

All of a sudden all the things Narumi held fell at once right beside where Natsume fell.

"How can you guys be so dense. She moved, she moved to Alice Academy America because of you guys! You betrayed her trust for you! You talked about her behind her back! And regret what you did after she has gone. What kind of friend are you? What kind of heartless people are you? You are the one that doesn't worth her time."

After Narumi explained the heartbreak explanation, he picked up all his things and left, leaving the students in an unimaginable pain.

**~ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA~**

**~Mikan's POV~**

_It's already a month, huh? So this is the day._

I kept thinking about it over and over. Quit it, idiot Mikan.

"Mou.. You've been ignoring me this whole day." Myou, who was beside me complained.

"Shut up, already." I sighed. Through this one month, I changed to a colder person though I don't know why. Seems like darkness is slowly taking over me.

"I wouldn't mind that.. but why do I have to follow you guys?!" An annoyed Kyou complained. What a twin.

Yeah. I found out that Myou and Kyou are twin. Myou is the young one. She has the Curse Alice, like Persona.

While Myou has kinda more than one Alice. The first one bothers me so much. It is the Fire Alice. His other alice is Curse Alice. That bothers me more. How come someone holds such Alices? Both are harmful._ Well, talk about yourself, Mikan._

We are currently under the Sakura Tree, skipping class. Well, school almost end anyway.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I looked at the number and glared at it before shut it down. Kyou noticed this and there goes his _stupid old hag character._

"Why do you act so weird about your phones ID number? I mean, like last time you were-"

"Yeah, old man, yeah. I got it." I interrupt him rudely. Then, my phone buzzed again. I looked at the caller ID and glare at it again. It's not the same number but it still bothered me. Stop calling me already, bitches.

Before I could off it, Kyou grabbed it and answered it. I just stared at him and wait.

"Wait, why isn't there anyone talking?" Kyou mumbled, staring at the phone before putting it back to his ears. He stared at me for a second and put it on a loudspeaker.

"..." No one talking.

"Mi..kan.." Finally the voice came and I was so.. shocked. That was Hotaru's voice and it was cracking. I missed it so much. I heard her sobs and it pained me.

"Mikan.." Her voice came to high pitch.

Is this some sort of ghost call or what?

"Mikan.. Why didn't you.. tell me.. Mikan.." This voice really creeped me out.

"Imai.." A low voice came and the sound of the phone being grabbed away was heard.

"Mikan? Oi, Mikan. Are you there?" Then it hit me. Natsume!

"Mikan please tell us where are you?! Are you really in America? Mikan?" Natsume asked, his voice full of concern and hurt.

**~Kyou's POV~**

I looked at Mikan. Her eyes full of pain, hurt, sorrow and guilty. Her lips curved in a painful way. Now I felt bad for answering that call.

"Mikan!" The voice shouted._ I wonder if he was her boyfriend or something?_

"Gomen, Natsume.. Hotaru.. Minna.." She stammered before ending the call.

When I look at her, she was already leaving, her phone is still on my hand. I tried to call out to her, but my voice never reached.

I glanced at Myou and she gave me the look of -Don't-Ask-Me-What-To-Do-. Geez, Myou.

I guess I'll give it later. That's what I thought when suddenly the phone rang again. I'm in a dilemma to answer or not. I finally answered it.

"Mi-Mikan?" This is the earlier voice which I guess is Hotaru.

"Umm.. Sorry, Mikan isn't here." Myou answered when I shoved the phone to her. Then, she put the phone back on my ear.

"Uh.. Who the hell is this?" Another voice which is a guy's spoke. Suddenly, the phone was snatched away by a midnight blue haired guy who has a small star under his left eye. And I was left dumbfounded.

"Yo!" He said. Me and Myou did nothing else then stared at him.

"Hmm.. Natsume? Is that you? Whoa! I miss you, kiddo!" He leaned.

"Urgh.. Chill! And yes, Mikan is in the Alice Academy America."

"Me and Youichi went with her." He then paused.

"Ah, no. She isn't here." He looked at us up and down.

"Geez, I don't know."

"What happened, anyway? She changed a lot, you know?" He said. Then he sighed before pulling away the phone from his ears.

All I could do was glare at him.

"Explain." He demanded and I facepalmed.

"We are the one who demand an explanation." I glared at him. He sighed.

"Okay, first. Who are you guys?" He asked, playing throw and catch with Mikan's phone.

"Mikan's.. um.. acquaintances?" Myou stuttered. Urghh, seriously, _acquaintances_? Someone stupid might get the wrong idea.

"What? Uh. She bullies you guys or something?" He asked. And he's the little 'someone stupid might get the wrong idea'. Nowm it's my turn to spoke.

"No. And you are?" I said, still glaring dagger at him.

"You could call me her brother since I_ used to be_ so close to her. Well I'm just her Senpai, though." He explained shortly. His expression turned from a serious one to a guilty one. _Used to be_? what was that supposed to mean?

"She's been acting weird lately." He mumbled loudly as I listened to him. Myou seemed uncomfortable since she refers herself as Mikan's friend, yet she didn't know anything about her.

"Yet she never tells me what bothers her." He sighed again. It's not like I care, but I demand to know what I need to know. It's not like I care! (A/N : LOL XD)

"And what's that about?" I asked, obviously curious about what he meant. He then rubbed the back of his head, thinking. All the possible think I could do was stare with patience.

"How long are you gonna rub your head? You have lices or something?" I insulted him, which earned a giggle from Myou. He glared at me and I glared at him back. And I'm the one who seemed to win this glaring contest.

"Urghh. Whatever, I'm going." He suddenly said, slowly walking away.

"Just wait a second." I said sternly, appearing my Fire Alice in front of him as a threat. Then suddenly Blue coloured fire or Blue Flame died out my fire.

"Wh..What the.." That guy turned around with a sigh and the flame were immediately gone. I stared at him in disbelief. He has the Blue Flame Alice, too?!

"Okay what do you want to ask?" He asked half-heartedly, walking to us back. I am so ready to kill him with hundreds of question.

"What do you mean she changed?" I started with a simple question.

"You may don't believe me, but before she transfers here, she was a very a cheerful person that brighten up one's day. The hell in a hell Gakuen Alice has now soften to a pretty much normal strict boarding school because of her."

He explained shortly as me and Myou 'O'~ed.

"Why do you have the same Alice as Mikan?" Myou took turn to ask.

"I simply don't know." He answered with a shrug.

"Okay then. Who was that? The one who keeps calling Mikan?" I asked again. As I said, I'm so going to kill him with lots of question.

"I don't know if I should tell you." He rubbed his head.

"Just tell already. It's not like she will kill you or something." I demanded him to give me an answer. He seemed uncomfortable.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. That's all I could tell you. And I actually she might kill me." He said, although the last part was slower, I could hear them clearly. "Here." He handed Mikan's phone. "Please return it to her. She looks pretty bothered when she meets me." He said. Myou nodded reluctantly.

With that, we went back to our rooms.

**~NATSUME'S P.O.V.~**

Damn, that Shadow Guy! I wanted to talk to Mikan, not him!

As I walked in the corridor, I saw Luna and stopped her on the spot. She eyed me up and down before glaring at me furiously. We were like that for about 10 seconds until I broke the silence.

"You knew it?" I asked, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do know it." She answered, seeming knowingly about what I was asking about.

"Why? Why didn't you, the Goddamn bitch tell me!" I unconsciously shouted which gained a look of amusement in her eyes. Without answering my question, she walked away which I automatically grabbed her hand.

"Answer me."

"If you really want to know that bad, then fine! She is the one who told the whole academy to keep it a secret from you worthless people! Is that enough for an explanation?!" She snapped, before walking away furiously as my tight grab loosened.

I stood there for minutes, not knowing what to do than curse. But then, suddenly, I heard a familiar voice, that I have been awaited to hear it.

_I made that decision by myself. It's not because of you guys so you don't have to act all dramatic. Please stop bothering me. Please stop calling me. I don't need you guys in my life as much as you don't need me in your life. So please just stop bothering me._

"Mi..kan.." I managed to say.

"Natsume.. Natsume?" A voice approached me.

"Natsume, did you hear it?" Apparently Ruka approached me and asked me about the voice earlier.

"Y-Yeah.." I struggled to say.

"Did you realize it..? The tone of her voice.. it seemed so.. so.. lifeless." Ruka stared on his palms, tears dropping from his eyes.

"Did we really.. hurt her.. that bad..?" Ruka fell to the ground as I watched him and followed his step.

"I.. am so.. stupid.." Ruka mumbled out again.

"Quit it, Ruka. It's not just you." I said, managed to avoid my voice from cracking.

•••

After a few minutes, I went to my room and so do Ruka. My body fell flatly on my bed as I cursed under my breath.

_If only we know how important you are, Mikan, we won't do that. Whatever decision you do, I will wait for you no matter what. That's right. I'll just wait for you. If only._

* * *

**A/N : Uhuh.. This is soo short.. but i'm so sorry 'kay? I tried my best to update faster..**

**As usual, please do review so I'll try to update faster :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Well, well :3 thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter. And so, the best reviewer of the last chapter is... ac135! Well, thanks for the encouraging words :v I don't know what to say actually. And also thanks to this mysterygirl422 **** :) Now, Enjoy~!**

**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**~A YEAR LATER~**

"Myou-chan~ and Sakura-sama.. Ohayo~!" I heard a shrilling voice greeted us as we entered the classroom. Yeah. She's the stupid bitch who tried to trip me at my first day here. I simply ignored her while Myou happily greeted her back.

As I was walking to my seat, a group of girls blocked my way. And not to mention they were freakingly noisy. I crossed my arm, and cleared my throat.

"Out of the way, will you, low lifes.." I threatened them using a low, deep voice.

They turned to look at me with a glare, but when they saw it was me, they immediately gave out scared face and parted away. I just walked through the way that was given to me.

I sat on my seat which was beside Kyou, who was already there, while Myou sat on the other side of him. I eyed him from the corner of my eyes and then blankly stared at someone's notebook.

I heard voices, then I sat straight before looking weirdly at Myou.

"Myou, would mind telling me why do you keep chuckling? Laughing? Smiling? You're scaring the hell out of me." I said to her well so bluntly. "As if." I mumbled.

"Eh.. nothing. I'm just happy because I now have friends." She said and I gave her a more weird face.

"I mean, the girls now befriend me. Well, before this, they act as if I never exist." She said.

Then suddenly, an image of a mirror broke appeared, along with the black cat and crow. My head snapped to the front, wondering what was that. I glanced at Myou and Kyou, they looked at me worriedly.

"Myou, you better stay away from them." I adviced her and she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not my mother, Mikan." She ignored me. "She's dead." My, what have gotten into her? Even Kyou, her own twin was looking at her with a weird expression.

A minute later, the teacher entered the noisy classroom. And as usual, it took almost 10 minutes to quiet down the students. In the middle of the class, I went out and no one cares even the teacher.

"Youichi? Youichi, what are you doing here?" I asked as I see Youichi outside of my classroom right after I closed the door.

"I'm waiting for you. Let's go to Central Town." He said and gtabbed me by the hand. Wow, he's strong for a small kid.

"What are we doing here, Youichi?" I asked him as we arrived at the Central Town.

"I'm going to buy some stuffs so you have to pick out the best for me." He said, grabbing me into a convenient store.

"Shouldn't you buy something too, Mikan-nee?" He asked me as I was paying for the whatsoever he took from the shop.

"No.. Why should I? What is it for anyway?" I asked him. But before he could answer, a head popped in our way, looking inside the small plastic bag.

"Uhh... Kyou what are you doing.." I said in a disgusted way as I yanked his head away while he winced in pain and rubbed his head.

"Ow.. Nothing. I just followed you because I'm bored." He innocently explain. He now stood straightly, looking into my eyes as I stared at him like an idiot.

"So yeah, who's this?" He asked again,_ innocently_. Please notice the sarcasm -.-

"My.. baby bro.." I said while messing with Youichi's hair as I held my laughters looking at his expression.

"Stop it, old hag." He technically glared at me as I pulled my hand away. "You're still the same.." I mumbled while rolling my eyes at him. "Yeah, you've changed." He rolled his eyes back at me as I sighed in defeat.

Then out of the blue, a figure who was sending the whole place a scary aura appeared, making whoever near shivered.

"Great, all three of you are here. Now, Mikan, Kyou and.. Youichi. It's training time since you all skipped classes."

**~MYOU'S P.O.V.~**

"Eww, wait- what is this?" I asked Miho, my new friend who was showing a torn of page of someone kissing someone. The rest of the group was squealing happily.

"Awwh, you! It's the couple of the month, of course! Don't you know? There's a Magazine Club made by some rebellious students!" She explained, almost like scolding me.

"Hey, why don't we hang out at Central Town after school? Ask Sakura-sama, too! We're going to buy some HOT outfits!" Yura, the other girl in the group suggest. And we all agreed.

"Make sure, you ask Sakura-sama, okay, Myou-chan?" Miho asked me softly and girly as I nodded. "Sure." "Thanks, Dear."

Then, they left.

School has already end and I was finding Mikan now. I searched almost the whole Academy but there's just NO sign of her. Not AT ALL.

_Wait-_

_Should I really ask her?_

_Why should I? She just told me to get rid of my own friends._

_That's it. No Mikan. I'll just tell them she doesn't want to go._

After that, I went to my room and changed my clothes and straightly went to the Central Town.

I met up with the rest of the girls group at the middle of the Central Town which has a big water fountain around it. They looked at me suspiciously.

**~MIKAN'S P.O.V.~**

I was panting, walking while trying to hold the pain in my knee. Yeah, I just finished my level 20 Mission Training and it was so God damn hard and painful.

I was now jumping from roof to roof of not so high building in the Academy. I guess it was the Central Town.

Suddenly, I heard my name was mentioned and I immediately jumped down and hid in the dark street of Central Town. I used my Heal Alice to heal all the wounds on my body as I listened intently.

"Where's Sakura-sama?" Someone asked. Their voice sounds kind of harsh.

"Hmm. She said she doesn't want to go.." A familiar voice replied, which was Myou's.

I expect my eyes to widen, but it just stay still, not giving any shock to enter.

"What the hell is wrong with you, stupid!" They shouted again. I decided to just listen without interrupting them.

"Don't you get it yet?! We don't even want to hang out with you!"  
"You're too dense too realise we're using you, aren't you!"

"Wh-what.. do you mean?" Myou asked. Seriously, Myou?

"Heh. We're just using you to get ourself close to Sakura-sama, don't you realised?! Now, get lost, _nerd_!" I peeked, and saw Myou was pushed harshly by that girl.

I gripped my hand hard. _WTF is wrong with** friends** these days?!_

They just walked away, leaving Myou who was about to cry. After a few minutes, she stood up, brushed her skirt and walked away. I followed her like a shadow, not making any noises and kept my distance.

After a while of going nowhere, the teacher of Dangerous Ability approached us.

"Hime no Noroi, and Doragon no Hime. You have an important mission. This is an actual mission. You need to go to the AAAO building and copy an Alice. It is easy to find it because a lot of guards are guarding it." He smirked, and then left. Just like that.

Hime no Noroi - Myou's name ; Princess' Curses  
Doragon no Hime - My name ; Dragon's Princess

"Fast, Myou." I grabbed her arms and started jumping from tree to tree and we were finally in the AAAO's territory. Guards all over the building.

"Myou, you're ready?" I glanced at her direction.

"Yea!" Fake enthusiasm.

"Alright. 4 guards at the back entrance. 12 guards ; Main entrance. 12 other guards at the other entrances. Total entrance ; 4. Total guards ; 40 guards." I gave out the information I gathered. Myou just nodded.

Suddenly, the wind blow and my eyes were playing a trick on me.

"Kyou? Why are you here?" Myou suddenly spoke. Oh, so my eyes weren't playing a trick on me :I

"That stupid teacher." He said. "I've heard the information. Now. You, go to the main entrance, Myou, to the left entrance and I'll go to the back entrance. The guard on the right entrance will go to either mine or yours, Mikan. So be careful." He directed. We nodded and immediately scattered.

Most importantly, we wore our mask. Mine looks like a dragon's. Myou's ; Persona's mask. And Kyou's, a black dragon.

_'Wait. Four guards on the roof.'_ I used my Telepathy Alice to give out the informations I forgot.

_'Okay.'_ I read their mind to make sure they got the information.

I landed in front of the guards safely, smirking at them.

"Hey, you, a bunch of gays." I greeted them and waved. They went angry and were about to attack me but I easily froze them using my Ice Alice. Then, I used ny Blue Flame Alice and they were now only ashes. (Ooh, just murdered people.)

Then, the other 8 guards from the right entrance came attacking me. I guess Kyou got only four.

One of them took out his knife and launched it to my face. I managed to dodge but the knife brushed on my skin, making a scratch below my left eye. "You guys are no fun." I held my hand out and created a sword/blade (Create Alice) and innocently cut them into 2. **(A/N : eh, gore scenes.)**

I looked up and saw a guard jumping towards me. Well, BIG mistake, man. I held my sword up and it pierced through his body. **(A/N : Ah~ gore ~)**

I boomed the entrance or you could just call it burned it into ashes. Apparently, the guards who was behind the door was burned along with the door. Almost immediately, the guards who weren't affected by the flame came launching at me.

One by one being slashed down by me, Sakura Mikan, a girl below the age of 15. **(A/N : You know, like a pro sword user) **Though I knew booming the door would attract the guards. Well it'd be the safest for my other two company.

When finally no guards charges at me anymore, I looked around. Blood everywhere. I made myself invisible and walked through the bulding to find the Alice Stone.

_'You two fine?'_ I talked to them in their head.

_'Yeah._' They answered in unison.

_'Anyone has found the Alice Stone?'_

_'No. Not yet.'_ Both of them answered again.

I became tensed of my surroundings. Why isn't there any guards? This is just too peaceful to be an enemy's territory.

"My, my. What do we have here?" A tall man figure appeared in front of me. Without reluctant, I stabbed him on his heart using my sword. He gaped for air and fell down, unconscious. My bangs covering my eyes.

"Sorry. I'm in a badmood to listen to an old man's runts." I practically kicked his head before walking away.

My invisibility has dead. So I'm probably visible now.

My body tensed. _I'm near to the Alice Stone!_

I took 3 step and found a turn, but stopped behind a wall. I used my X-Ray Alice to look through the wall and found lots and lots of guards guarding the room, in and out. _Found it!_

I looked further and found the Alice Stone. Slowly, an Alice Stone was created on my hand. (Well, she could copy them from quiet a distance) It keep growing. A few seconds after, it stopped growing and I stared at it. It has an ugly colour. Hahaha.

_'Guys, I've copied it. Now, exit from your entrance.'_ I said to them telepathically as they answered ,_'Okay'_ as usual. I successfully exited the building, inhaling fresh air.

Suddenly, I heard Myou's loud scream and I immediately ran to her entrance. There she was, lying, blood everywhere, her stomach was torn apart **(A/N : OMG, serious gore ~)**

I looked at the guard who was standing victoriously beside her. My eyes were burning like fire with pure hatred, anger, hate, wanting to kill people.

Mad, I used my Speed Alice to run to him and immediately pierced the blade through his stomach. He fell to the ground, and I kept stabbing him until someone grabbed my hand. Kyou.

"We need to bring her back. As fast as you can." He aaid. Though his expression is unreadable, I could see the worried look behind it.

I teleported them to the _Alice Academy America Hospital_ and Myou was quickly brought in.

The next day, she was reported _DEAD_.

"How?! She's still alive yesterday! You told me yourself! You told me she's still breathing stably yesterday!" I hit the doctor, the only one I could.

"Patient, Sakura. It might be that she's the one that didn't want to fight for her life anymore. Her heart just stop beating suddenly this morning. That's the most suitable theory for this incident." He said shortly, and left.

"Myou.." I mumbled sadly.

_Why? Why don't you want to fight anymore? Is it because of the stupid girls? Is it? I'm right, aren't I? I told you to stay away from them. I told you. But why, why, Myou?!_

I decided to walk back to my dorm, not going to class. Then, as if fate is playing a trick on me, I met Tsubasa in the hallway with the biggest grin ever.

I scowled.

"Yo! Mikan!" He greeted me and slapped my back. I decided that I should calm down a little and not to show my sad, angry side to him.

"Do you know what day today is? What am I saying! Of course you know, right?" He said, making me curious. _Well, today is Myou's death._

"What day?" I innocently asked.

"It's Natsume's birthday, of course!" I flinched. Natsume's.. birthday..? Angry was raging in me. Without conscious, I glared at Tsubasa with a death glare and left.

I went to my room, slamped the door and fell my body on my fluffy bed.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking the door, calling, "Sakura-sama!" Uh, those girls. As if I'll open.

"Sakura-sama! School's end! Would you like to hang out with us at the Central Town?" A girly voice asked. I opened the door. And glared at them.

"S-Sa-Sa..kura-s-sa-"

_SLAP_

I slapped all three of them, hard, on the cheek.

"Are you satisfied now? Myou.." I reluctantly paused. "Has dead." I continued. Their eyes widened as I slamped the door on their faces.

I fell down with a _'Thud!'_ on the floor. I curled into a ball, like a spoilt kid not getting the candy she wants._ I wonder.. if Kyou is okay?_

I stood up and walked to my bed. I took my cell phone and dialed Kyou's number. But my finger won't move to press the Call Button. Then I delete, delete, delete, delete, delete the number and threw myself on my bed.

Then suddenly the air rippled and a card appeared in front of me along with a small box. I grabbed it just in time. _I guess that's what you call it reflex._

_'Dear Mikan,_  
_It's finally Natsume's birthday! Why don't you come back here? It'd be the best Birthday Present ever! Please, Mikan. We miss you so much._  
_-Hotaru.'_

I burned the card to ashes. Without wanting to open the small box, I threw the box to the wall as I heard the sound of glass breaking. _WTF would they give me a glass thing -.-_

The last but not least thing that I could think of now, is..

..

..

..

_Natsume's Birthday on Myou's Death._

* * *

**A/N : My, oh my. Sorry for the uninteresting name :3 and.. Myou's dead? O.O And, finally! The next chapter is gonna be Mikan's return to Gakuen Alice Japan! But.. there's a but ^-^ Kyou's gonna follow her too! Well, I guess you guys figured that already :3 As I did at the top, I'm gonna pick the best reviewer of each chapter.. That's only if there is actually one. If there aren't, then no one will be the best reviewer :(**

**Review Please! I'm sad that I actually only got a little reviews from the last chapter :'( Tell me if the story gets boring :')**


End file.
